


Fierce As Any Dragon

by Silvertongue



Category: Firefly, Sucker Punch (2011)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-04
Updated: 2011-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-22 05:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvertongue/pseuds/Silvertongue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Everyone has an Angel. A guardian who watches over us. We can’t know what form they’ll take one day; an old man. Next day; a little girl. But don’t let appearances fool you, they can be as fierce as any dragon...”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fierce As Any Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Time Frame: During ‘Serenity’
> 
> Disclaimer: I own none of the characters of 'Firefly' or 'Sucker Punch'. The rights belong to Joss Whedon & Zack Snyder. I do not use them for any means of fiscal gain.

Shatter left kneecap. 

Sever carotid artery.

Dodge strike. 

Cut achilles tendon. 

Pierce lung between fourth and fifth right ribs.

Palm strike to nose. 

Stab heart between second and third left ribs.

****

River stopped, as the last Reaver collapsed choking to the floor before her.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw the familiar figure of the man who had guided her since she escaped.

A wizened face, kind old eyes.

She smiled at him briefly before turning as the hatch keeping her... family safe opened.

The same words echoing through her mind as they during her time at the Academy.

_“You have all the weapons you need. Now fight!”_  



End file.
